Miles Apart
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell-Oliver Wood is ready to start his new life playing pro quidditch. Katie Bell is ready to start a life for herself too. But with Oliver living miles away, will their relationship hold out? Songfic to Yellowcard's "Miles Apart"


(ANOTHER one-shot. I bet you all are getting sick of these. Hey! They're fun to write, especially with songs, since my life revolves around music because nothing can heal you except music. Song is "Miles Apart" by Yellowcard.)  
  
Oliver Wood smiled down at Katie Bell as he embraced her one last time. They stood on Platform 9 ¾ for the last time together.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to leave," Oliver whispered.  
  
"So do I," Katie said. "But this is it. You're ready to start your dream."  
  
"Only part of it," Oliver said. "The other part was to be with you. So I guess I'll have to wait for that part. But I promise I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Yeah," Katie said softly. "But I wish we could go back in time; back to 3 years ago when we didn't have to worry about anything except winning the quidditch cup and Potions essays."  
  
"If I could,  
  
I would do all of this again.  
  
Travel back in time with you  
  
To where this all began."  
  
"Yeah," Oliver said, smiling. Of course, he wanted to go out into the real world. He'd been signed to Puddlemere United Reserve. Katie was right; it was one of his dreams. But he also wanted to stay with her.  
  
They stood, holding onto each other, refusing to let go. "Remember the first time we kissed?" Katie whispered.  
  
"How could I forget?" Oliver asked. "That slap hurt like hell." Katie laughed.  
  
"My intentions were still good though," Katie said.  
  
"Good, but painful," Oliver muttered and Katie laughed again. They fell silent, Oliver's arms still wrapped around her. "Sometimes I wish we could just run away," he whispered. "Run away, and forget about everything." Katie nodded, silently agreeing with him.  
  
"We could hide inside ourselves  
  
and leave the world behind.  
  
And make believe there's  
  
something left to find."  
  
He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "And it's not like we'll never see each other," he said, hoping to reassure her. "And the training camp is only for about half the summer."  
  
"I know," Katie said. "But that doesn't mean I won't miss you. But promise me you won't go off with one of your rabid fan girls."  
  
Oliver laughed. "Unless you're one of them, I wouldn't dare think of it."  
  
Katie smiled. She knew he meant everything he was saying, and was comforted by it.  
  
"We'll be miles apart.  
  
I'll keep you deep inside.  
  
You're always in my heart.  
  
A new life to start.  
  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart."  
  
(A year later)  
  
"Now, we've all grown up,  
  
gone on and moved away.  
  
Nothing I can do about it."  
  
Katie laughed and smiled to herself as she read Oliver's letter. Somehow, they'd managed to keep their relationship alive. She'd graduated from Hogwarts and decided to go into fashion design. Oliver was on tour as the star Keeper for Puddlemere at the time. She continued to smile as she read the last of Oliver's letter, as he reminisced about their years at Hogwarts. He always seemed to write about it in his letters.  
  
Katie thought about it too. She remembered sneaking out past curfew so they could take walks together. She still wished that they could just go back to school together without a care in the world, but it seemed like it was such a long time ago; so far away.  
  
"Nothing I can say  
  
to bring us back to where we were when  
  
life was not this hard.  
  
Looking back, it all just seems so far.  
  
So far away."  
  
Oliver would be coming home for a couple months when he was finished touring for the summer. But Katie was beginning to get extremely busy with her company that she shared with her best friend, Alicia. And she'd just found out that she would have to travel to America for a short while to look into designing for companies over there. Alicia had volunteered to go by herself but they both knew she didn't quite have the negotiating skills that Katie did, so Katie assured her that she would go too. But, that would mean she'd only see Oliver for about a week.  
  
Katie sat, thinking deeply about everything. Sure, she was happy with the part of her life that she was living, even if she was without Oliver, but it just didn't feel right. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that this wasn't her life. It wasn't her life to sit, contemplating whether she should use polyester or silk. She was always the more adventurous type who loved to go out and actually do things in life. And she knew what she had to do.  
  
Leaving her apartment, she apparated to Alicia and Lee Jordan's house. She sat down with Alicia and they had a long discussion.  
  
After leaving Alicia's, Katie went back home and packed a suitcase of belongings. When she was sure she had everything she wanted, she closed her eyes and apparated.  
  
Oliver sat in his hotel room, exhausted after his match. Puddlemere had won 200-30, and he was pleased, but lonesome. He'd written to Katie before the match and hoped that she would have sent a reply. However, there was none when he'd returned. He figured that she was busy and hadn't had time to write back yet.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and he figured it was one of his teammates wanting to celebrate some more. But when he opened his door, he was greeted by none other than Katie.  
  
She smiled softly at him, and finally said "Hi." Oliver was speechless and simply embraced her in his arms.  
  
"Oliver," Katie said, sitting down on the couch in his hotel room. "I've been thinking, and I've made a decision." Oliver didn't say anything, so she continued on. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life designing clothes for teenage girls. I don't want to spend my time in meetings with people, deciding on skirt lengths. I want to spend my life with you."  
  
"I'd give it up for just  
  
one more day with you;  
  
Give it up for just one more day.  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you."  
  
"Katie," Oliver said. "You can't just give up your life. That's being unfair to you."  
  
"But, Oliver, I want this," Katie said. "I don't need to design clothes to be happy in life. Sure, it's something I enjoy doing, but it's not like it's what my life revolves around. All I want is to be with you."  
  
"I'd give it up for just  
  
one more day with you.  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day.  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you."  
  
"Katie, you're NOT giving anything up for me," Oliver said firmly.  
  
Katie looked at him, hurt. "Don't you want to be with me?" she whispered.  
  
Oliver pulled her into his arms. "I want nothing more than to be with you," he said. "But Katie, I can't ask you to give up your life to travel around with me everywhere. That's not fair."  
  
"It's fair if I want it, and it's what I want. Oliver, don't you see? I don't care about anything but being with you. Life is boring without you. Life is boring altogether back home."  
  
"I'd give it up for just  
  
one more day with you;  
  
Give it up, give it all away.  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you."  
  
Oliver knew she wasn't going to give up. But he didn't want to be selfish, especially when it came to down to her. "Are you sure it's what you want?" he whispered. "Because I can take some time off if you really want me to-"  
  
"No," Katie said. "I'm sure. I'm sick of us living miles apart, only getting to see each other for weeks at a time. Do you remember what you promised me that day at Platform 9 ¾? You promised you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. And I'm making sure you keep that promise."  
  
"I'll keep that promise forever," Oliver said. "As long as you promise to love me forever."  
  
"I promise," Katie whispered.  
  
"We'll be miles apart.  
  
I'll keep you deep inside.  
  
You're always in my heart.  
  
A new life to start.  
  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart."  
  
"I'm ready to start my real life. My new life with you. Because that's all I want," Katie said.  
  
"If you're sure," Oliver said.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Oliver nodded and kissed her, embracing her even tighter. "I've missed you more than anything," he whispered.  
  
"I need you now, we're miles apart.  
  
I'll keep you deep inside.  
  
You're always in my heart.  
  
I need you now, we're miles apart.  
  
I may be leaving, but you're always in my heart."  
  
"I love you," Oliver whispered. "And you're right, I'm sick of living miles apart too."  
  
(Hope you enjoyed! Review!) 


End file.
